Hide and Seek
by Oddityisme
Summary: In our world...there are no impossible tasks. We take on them all. In our world...there's nobody we can't find. However maybe a little late in some cases. In our world...we stalk. (Unexpected appearance of a special character, catch him in chapter 1!)
1. The beginning of it all

In our world...

By: Oddityisme

Disclaimer: Yadee yadee yada. You know the routine already. I don't own them so there ya go.

"...We KEEP our eyes open. We keep our movements quick. We keep ourselves disguised. AAAAAND WE, WILL, AND ARE GOING TO FIIIIIND SSAAAAAAAAAASUKE- KUUN!!!!!!!!!!"

The tiny dusty attic suddenly was echoing of applauses, screams and even some tears of excitement as a streak of light shone through a small circular window.

"SSniff Ino...that...sniff was the ...mooooost beautiful...beautiful..thing I've ever heard!" Chouji whispered between breaths gasping for air, squeezing the long haired blondie tightly in his...very large arms. Finally he decided to dump down the rest of crispy chips in his mouth...ending with a satisfying sigh.

"Th..aaaanks...You..you can let go now...I can'.t...breeeeathe.."

"Oh..haha..gomei!"

While watching all of this in awkward silence...Haruno Sakura noticed the shadow standing outside beside the boxes and boxes of junk... it must have seen her gaze as it suddenly flashing by. His speed made him, a blur to anything still, only leaving a whisper behind…"Bakas"

"ARE YOU OKAY, SAKURA?" A voice bursting of cheerfulness screamed out to our poor cherry-blossom...almost deafening her and causing a serious heart-attack. The GOOD news...it did bring the pink-haired girl back down to planet earth.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm..I'm fine, Tenten." She replied, patting herself for surviving yet another of the Tenten attacks, she's relieved and surprised at the same time. Surprised that her heart is stronger than she thinks, relieved that...her heart is stronger than she thinks. However...nobody can guarantee her safety for future invasions of the "magical" voice. _-.-' I wish she'd stop doing that...Aye…_

But alls well, despite the mysterious visitor and a ..VERY close call. The newly assembled committee has had an excellent first meeting. At least, chair...woman Ino thought so as she let out a chilling laugh. I'd almost feel sorry for Sasuke...ALMOST. (Voice: Really, ..Ms..Author..lady..person...GIRL. What do you have against the beloved ...Saaasuke-Kun..I mean...he's hott, he's DREEEAMY..and I just KNOW there's a sweet, caring guy underneath the coolness.) Author: Shut up before I delete you, you ..you...FREAKY voice! I designed you to narrate the story NOT OPPOSE ME! The ALL MIGHTY MASTE- (Voice: That's only what YOU think.) Author: . . . If you haven't NOTICED, this is MY world...what I fact, what I THINK..GOES. AND ONE MORE INTERRUPTION FROM YOU, YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE RECYLING BIN! (Voice: You know…the world would be a lovely place…if you could just be a TAD nicer.)

Author: Ahem Anyways...its time to go on! The stalkers-in-love committee has just ended their first holidays meeting. It seems like Sasuke decided to play a game called Hide-and-...hide with the girls of Konoha...actually… just females in general. And if you think these fans are just going to give up here and now, ...get out of my story. Really, I'm serious. But if you are wondering why our worry-free friend Chouji is on the scene...that I can answer, he was just there for the mountain of diet food, he realized that his one true dream and goal in life was to look thin and HOTT...without actually having to eat any less. So, when he was offered the chance of being a room FILLED with free food, and girls...and most importantly, free food...he only had to ask himself, why not?

------------------------------------Somewhere in Konoha-------------------------------------------

_Who was that outside? ...Was it Sasuke-Kun? It couldn't have been...he's been training! ...Sigh He's always training, but for what? He's taking this revenge business too seriously, but if only he listened...Sigh..."_Sasuke-Kun..." Sakura slowly walked towards her house...lowering her head thinking of only one person...Each day, she couldn't help but worry about him...Maybe she's hallucinating, but she can feel it...that something is coming...Something terrible is going to happen...she can just feel i- **BAM** ...Something was coming alright...right at her at 55 Km/h.

Before Sakura could even react to the pain in her head, in her neck, her arm..her legs...her(Voice: ...Just stop listing her body parts and say EVERYWHERE. OKAY?!??!) Author: Glares ..everywhere, the...thing she has accidentally slammed into already began complaining. When I say thing, its not because I'm lacking descriptive words so desperately (Voice: But you are...) Author: I thought I told you to shut it! …it's because...there IS no better description at this time being. "Oww...my you stop spinning in front of me...you are making me dizzy...plus you really aren't a ballet type of person, just so you know..." Sakura ignored the squeaky voice going on and on about who knows what, trying to identify this unknown ...thing she has crashed into.

"...Wow your eyes are really big, miss...actually, to think of it, your forehead is too... Are you an owl? YOU ARE! A PINK-HAIRED OWL! HAHAHA you see something new every day...I SHALL CALL YOU POWL! And you shall be mine, you shall be my on Powl! ..OWW..HEY! HEY! BAD POWL! BAAAD POWL!(Voice: What copycat...can't you think of your own ideas? That's from FINDING NEMO!...I wonder if they did find him or not. I saw his second cousin removed just the other day you know...she was delicious!)" Author: ... You would think Sakura will go ballistic when this ..unknown THING said she had a big forehead! But no, I guess curiosity IS irresistible. As her head finally cleared up, she picked him up with ease, taking a long and careful look at this creature...A tiny white figure for a body...quite soft and squishy...with a pair of bright, and most KAWAII (however, angry at the moment) blue eyes, topped off with a mini chief's hat...to sum it all up, KAAAAAWAII! Author's note: HAHHA I'm sry..I'm just bored...does that ..description give you any clue? LOL It's the really OOC PILLSBURY DOUGH BOY! "PUT.ME.DOWN!!!!" The poor thing kicked, bit and screamed but nothing is going through to Sakura...As another have walked down the road she just came from...Her attention has completely turned onto him (however, unluckily, unconsciously, she still had a tight grasp of Pillsbury.). His wild dark hair, his emotionless face...his deep gaze...abruptly those eyes looked towards Sakura as she hurried away, scrambling to hide..."AWW JEEZ! I'M flexible DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T FEEL PAIN, STOP...SQUEEZING..MY TUM(&!)$(" Sakura instantly covered those ...flour lips as Pillsbury began to struggle again. Her hands trembling, she urged him to be quiet.

"What? Scared? You've GOT to be kidding me...That kid is NOTHI-"

"Sakura, come out." A deep voice interrupted. "I have to talk to you." 

o.O Don't mind me...I'm running low on ideas and creativity...I'm just relying on boredom at the moment. Maybe I'll think up some more later. Eh...R&R anyways please. - I'm not expecting any good ones though. P


	2. Unexpected Guests

Oddityisme: Gueeeess what? I'm back! ...Not that anybody care P But yeah...boredom! So here I go! ...Not gonna be long..I don't think.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own them, quit asking!

"Sa..sasuke-Kun...I..didn't see you ..there.." Sakura revealed herself from behind a tall oak tree, she couldn't stop herself from shaking. Maybe it's because of what happened the other day, but she just couldn't face Sasuke...plus she was worried what he'd do to the poor dough boy...nasty attitude, big mouth, but what a KAWAII face...he'll be a natural in the Entertainment world.

"MAN, Powl, you are horrible at lying!" Pillsbury commented with a roll of his eyes as he stood on the ground, smoothing out his soft ...doughy (Voice: You are SO sad...DOUGHY?!) (Author: -0- SHUT UP! I'm stupid…) (Voice: Well think on the bright side…at least you are aware of your stupidity.) skin.

"Is that your toy, Haruno?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

Pillsbury snorted, "I'M NOT A TOY!!!! And what do you plan to do to MY Powl?!"

"Powl? Ehn...I'm not wasting my time with idiots like yourself. Sakura...follow me."

Obviously not expecting this, Sakura shot him a questioning look but obeyed anyways. Just as she took her first step, Pillsbury took hold of her legs and pulled her backwards. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"

"Ah...AHH!!!" THUMP "YOU BAKA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?! THAT HURT(&#)!(&!)(#" Sakura shrieked, being embarrassed in front of the young Uchiha would probably be listed as the #1 hated thing on her list, …if she had one. Plus the fact that this is the second time within minutes that this tiny, soft TOY has forced her to kiss mother earth...didn't help at all.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT US HARUNOS CAN DO!!!!" Sakura roared, charging at the tiny piece of ..dough. Her face, the colour of an apple. Author:If you think about it, it was rather an interesting scene...but anyways, let's get back to the story. What was strange, was that no matter WHAT the poor pink-haired did, she couldn't seem to even come close to touching the small Pillsbury. You can just imagine her frustration...in the end, even Sasuke could not wait any longer...

"Sakura, DUCK." He yelled as two (-.-' I can't remember what those black thingies they always carry are called..You can't blame me!!! I haven't watched Naruto in a LONG time cuz my comp won't work and nobody will burn it for me... but ANYWAYS…) flew Pillsbury's way.

Years afterwards, during an interview with us, Sakura recalled that nobody there ever saw Pillsbury move, but the didn't hit him or even come near him! While saying this, her eyes full of respect for the small dough boy.

"...Impressive." Sasuke commented after a long silence, his voice full of bitterness.

"HAHHAHA" Pillsbury laughed, "You haven't even seen me with sugar and yeast added." (Author's note: Err...I'm not COMPLETELY sure with the whole baking thing...just ...yeah. Sorry.)

"I didn't finish my sentence," Sasuke smirked. "There's a greater force you can never defeat...SAKURA, LET'S GO!" He shouted before taking off towards an alley himself.

"Ah..? Oh..OH! I'M COMING SASUKE-KUN!"

"Wha..WHAT? THIS IS ALL YOU'VE GOT? COWARD! CHICKEN! COME...what's that noise..."

**Rumbling**

"GIRLS!!! SPLIT! SQUAD ONE, FOLLOW ME! SQUAD TWO AND THREE SEARCH SASUKE-KUN'S HOUSE! SQUAD FOUR AND FIVE, COMMENCE OPERATION N.A.G. WITH THE SUSPECT EXACTLY 10 M FROM US SOUTH-EAST. DO NOT LOSE HIM. GO GO GO!!!"

"Uh oh."


End file.
